


Smiling

by Senket



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dark, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora likes the nightlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiling

Sora loved the Twilight Town nightlife. No one knew- save Cloud. The withdrawn man was a regular visitor. Addiction to darkness was dangerous and, after all, no one was more addicted than Cloud.

The nightlife was a lot of drugs and alcohol and sex. Sora always passed up the first two, but he loved the feeling of being pressed into a wall in some back alley, tender, honeyed words dripping into his ears, sharply contrasted by rough hands exploring his body.

He knew the words were false and the he was being used, abused and taken advantage of. He didn't mind. He kind of liked it, in some dark, forbidden way.

Anyway, it wasn't as though he was completely innocent in this. He was using them all right back. After all, none of them were Riku, but it was fun to pretend.

He kind of liked it, in some dark, forbidden way.


End file.
